


A Slight Meeting of Gazes

by Jade_Dots_on_Uneven_floor



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Brief scene, Drabble, Heart-Warming, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dots_on_Uneven_floor/pseuds/Jade_Dots_on_Uneven_floor





	A Slight Meeting of Gazes

Rikuo reclined on the old Sakura tree in the yard, drawing from his pipe as Tsurara opened the shoji with a pile of fresh laundry. She looked up as she did so at his haunting on the tree while he looked down at the opening shoji-screen. Their gazes suspend for a second under the moonlight, and Tsurara’s face lights up with the warmest smile a yuki-onna could give. Rikuo’s lips tug into a slight smirk as he puts away the pipe before jumping down to help her hang up the laundry.


End file.
